Cell 1: The Return Of The Fuzors
Cell 1: The Return Of The Fuzors is the first episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech . It is the Debut of Vega and the Fuzors, and Reese and the F.E.C.A. Summary After the evil Professer Vega returns from exile, he makes his great attack of their base. Only one man is left to fight them off... Plot January 19, 2013: The day Professor Vega made his first and only attack on Earth, killing over 1000 people and destroying countless amounts of tech. His goal, take the Fusion Cells back. Fusion Cells: the source of all energy 5 years later in 2018. Everything is now powered by it. The Fusion Energy Central Agency is hard at work cultivating and developing it. Their sister agency, the Bio OverTech Fusion Defense Protocol works at weaponizing Fusion Cells against extraterrstial threats like Asteroids and Comets. January 19 2018: 5 year anniversary of the Vega Attacks. young Captain Reese Williams knows these events well. Reese is a calm, cool and collected soldier, but lives in the shadow of his older brother Russell, who defeated Vega in battle. Russell is much like Reese, and is father towards him, looking out for him ever since they were young. As Reese boards the shuttle to get to the space station memorial, Colonel Jones stops him to give him a mission. "Take this case to Lieutenent Colonel Russell Williams. This is an off-the-cuff mission, so keep it low. I know I can trust you." Upon arriving Reese can sense something in the air. There is optimism all around with the success of the fusion cell. But Reese notices a strange figure, walking around with a sultry tone. Reese looks at her, but the figure glances away flirting with being caught. Reese gives the case to his brother and they share a couple of laughs. Reese asks Russell "Have you put thought into Veg's return? WHat if they come back" Russell responds with a laugh, stating Vega will not return with what they have in stock for them. The figure is seen walking towards an off limits area, and Reese goes to follow it, but loses track of her again. Reese then attends the Memorial Service. During the memorial service however, Reese notices the strange figure arives acting up. He follows him to the engine cell and exposes her. Reese figures out that it was a Fuzor. The Fuzor reveals herself as Leh Vega, the "Daughter of Professor Vega". Leh is highly flirty aand charismatic and toys with Reese in battle a little. She explains the Vega is back for what is rightfully his. Reese thinks "Vega? Oh No!" At that moment, a portal opens up and out comes Professor Vega and his right hand man, Captain Rouge. Vega states "Ah, my creations, return to me! and begins to retrieve all of the Cells. Captain Rouge and his army begin to attack the Memorial. Reese feels like he failed and caused this mess. Russell sees this and explains to Reese "All of the training and we dont see this happening." and morphs into the Red Ranger to fight. He says, "This is our last stand. If I am defeated, take my mantle and defeat them The memorial is no match for Vega's army, many on board stand no chance and are killed at the word "attack" Reese, weakened runs to Russell, who is being overwhelmed by Rouge. Russell demorphs and hands the Cell to a frieghtened Reese saying "Take it! If not for the world, or yourself, take it for me!!" and pushes Reese into an evacuation chamber sending him off. Leh and Vega see this and take action. Leh take 2 stolen cells, the Shark and Rhino, and creates Rhinohead and SharkScar to hunt Reese. Reese lands with fuzzy memory of the last hour, but sees the Cheetah Fusion Cell in hand, unsure how he got it. Rhinohead and SharkScar arrive on Earth though, so there's no time to contemplate. Reese morphs into the Red Ranger, and is shocked at first. He had gone through streneous training, but never knew the his brother was preping him to be a Power Ranger. He uses his Chhetah Fusion Cell with his Bio Photon Saber nad slashes Rhinotor. He combines his Bio Photon Saber and his OverTech Morpher and blasts the two away. Leh jokingly fawns over Reese's ability and uses her tech to grow the two Fuzors to giant size. On Earth Base, the engineer Taylor Lopez sees this and makes contact with Reese, and sends the OverTech Megazord. It is a giant red robot based on the Cheetah Fusion Cell and the DNA synched with the Cell after used for morphing. Taylor says "Wait a minute, this isnt the genetic sequence of Russell Williams! Who are you?" Resse explains the very little he knows. Taylor is apprehensive that she has to recode the megazord, but she heeds to it. Reese commands the Megazord a bit choopily. He fumbles the controls and loses his saber. Taylor tells him to not over think and he gets his composure. He gets the saber and defeats the two monsters with Taylor's assistance and the OverTech Override Finisher. With Vega back, there's now a new battle. Vega looks at the Fusion Cells and states "It's mine again! HA!" Rouge states "Shall we collect the rest on Earth, my Lord?" Vega states that they will return, but now they have what they need, and are a force again... Debuts -Reese Williams, The Red Ranger -Cheetah Fusion Cell, OverTech Morpher, Bio Photon Saber -OverTech Megazord/CheetahTech Zord -Russell Williams -FECA and BOT-FDP -Vega, Leh Vega, Captain Rouge -Rhinohead, SharkScar Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode